Little Miss Invisibility
by Samitballi
Summary: Bella Swan is a little miss invisible- no one notices her. But her love for Edward Cullan and Jacob Black is incomparable. But who does she love more when Edward gets too mean, and Jacob tries to put a stop to the abuse? VIOLENCE-ALL HUMAN-OCC
1. Forks

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

Review if you want me to continue. Your input is crucial. If no one responds I'm not going to continue.

A/N: Bella's perspective only.

* * *

I stepped from Charlie's police cruiser. Forks, Washington, here again. I'd spent last summer here but this time everything was different. I was here for good, permanently living in the small town that only held two good things; Jacob and Edward.

Jacob Black is the slight Quileute boy I'd grown up playing with. Charlie had told me Jake did some growing up physically over the winter, but how much can a boy change in just one season? It couldn't be that much. He's only seventeen.

And Edward Cullen is the man I love. We'd dated last summer and when I went home for the school year, Edward promised to be here when I got back. I was holding out hope on that. Holding out hope that he still wanted me around despite my plainness.

No one ever notices me. I've never been anything to look at- definitely not something teenage boys love. I've always been little miss invisibility. That is, until Edward came around and asked me out. I jumped at the chance.

See, Edward Cullen is one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen. And he was in college, which meant- to me- what the fuck is he doing with someone like me?

But I tried not to think about it too much. I would find him after I got settled in at Charlie's home. Then I would find Jake.

"Welcome home, Bells. I kept your room just as you left it." Charlie said to me, gesturing towards the house I once lived in as a child. Nope, it hadn't changed a bit.

"Thanks, Dad." I said shyly, grabbing my bag out of the trunk and lugging it up the stairs.

Everything was exactly the same as it was last year. Nothing new, nothing changed. typical Charlie. The man would stay the same through anything at all.

"Well," Charlie huffed awkwardly, adjusting his pants as he stood in the doorway to my new room. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I think I'm just going to settle in and…"

"Call Edward. Right, of course. Well…good luck with that." Charlie finished for me. I don't remember him being this awkward. "Nice to have you back." More awkwardness!

I took a seat on the edge of my bed, kicking the door closed with my sneaker. I was so tempted to call Edward. He knew I was coming home today and that I was coming to stay for good. I was half hoping he'd been at Charlie's when we arrived home. But he wasn't.

Too soon to call?

Suddenly my cell phone was blowing up with his ring tone. I sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello, lovely. I heard someone is here to stay. Meet me somewhere in an hour." Edward greeted confidently. That was one of the things I loved about Edward. He was confident- sure a little cocky, maybe- but that was okay. He deserved to gloat a little. He had everything.

"Hi. Of course. Where at?"

"Drive down Park Street then take a left. Call me when you get to the end of the road." Then he hung up. Hmm, weird?

"Where you going Bells?" Charlie asked, not moving from his seat on the couch. It had only been a half hour since Edward called me but I was way too anxious to see him, so I left early.

"Umm,"

"Out to see Edward. Right. Be home early, Bells." Charlie finished again. Despite the fact that the man barely knew me, he had a knack for finishing my sentences.

"I will." And I left, snapping the glass front door closed on my way.

The truck Charlie had acquired for me last summer sat in the grassy front yard, looking dejected and old…and magnificent. I ran my hand along the top of the hood admiringly.

"Hello there old friend." I said to my car before hopping in and revving her to life. Oh how she purred…or wheezed.

I drove down park street and took a left, my heart accelerating as I sped down to the end of the street. It was a dead end, no outlet street. But there at the end sat a glowing silver Volvo and a ridiculously handsome man leaning against it.

I skidded to a stop and hopped out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. Edward was in front of me in a flash.

"Welcome home, Bella!" he called excitedly, wrapping me in a hug. I giggled as I tried catching my breath. I smiled up at him and before I could respond, he kissed me.

His perfect lips covered mine and moved in that oh so familiar way I'd missed do dearly over the winter. I kissed him back, my hands weaving in his hair.

"I missed you." he stated bluntly, his lips at my ear. I shivered as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

"I missed you too…so much." I replied, kissing his neck.

Edward and I had been extremely intimate over the summer. I'd given my virginity to him. I hadn't told him I was a virgin but I think he knew…considering (you know).

"We should go somewhere. I can't stand being without you another second." Edward told me sexily. I sighed in relief. Everything was going exceptionally well.

Edward still wanted me. In fact, he wanted sex already. That was a plus.

He grabbed my hand and lead me to his car where I climbed in the passengers seat. His house was only a few minutes away- and yes, it was _his_. He lived alone. We would have privacy there.

"What have you been up to lately, Edward? I want to know everything." I asked lightly, playing with his hand as it held mine across the consol.

"Nothing, really. Just hooking up with dozens of girlfriends on the side." he teased, poking me lightly in the rib. I laughed halfheartedly. Dozens of girlfriends on the side was a totally real possibility with Edward. "How about you? What has Bella been up to. Not seeing anyone else, right?" Edward asked harshly, staring me down.

"No, Edward of course not."

"Good. Because your mine." he said, squeezing my hand tightly, a little too tight. I didn't respond. This was new. Not unwelcome, just new.

* * *

A/N: Please review! And bare with me as I start this sucker out- the first few chapters are always the slowest. Edward is getting possessive though and that's where the story really begins.


	2. Jake

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

* * *

The day after I arrived home, I drove down to La Push to visit Jacob. I was so thoroughly excited. Things couldn't get better. I'd made love to Edward yesterday and today I was getting to see my best friend.

Charlie sat next to me in my truck, fiddling with the cell phone the police station had given him. Figures he wouldn't know how to use it.

"Do you want me to take a look at it later? I'm sure I can figure it out." I offered, keeping my eyes on the road per his intense instructions. "You never know what's going to happen on the road, Bella." he's always told me. Overprotective?

"Yeah that'll help. I have no clue how to work these dumb things." he replied, flipping the little hunk of silver metal onto my dashboard with a thud.

And that was it. Charlie and I had a special kind of relationship. A "don't ask don't tell" kind of thing. He knew enough to know me but not enough to help me. I knew enough to understand him but I didn't know enough to really know him. That's the way its always been. Mom was always the one I went to when I had to talk about something.

We pulled up the Black residence familiar dirt driveway and saw Billy sitting on the porch waiting for us. My heart pounded wildly at the prospect of seeing my best friend for the first time in so many months.

Billy wheeled himself into the yard- he's been in a wheel chair for as long as I can remember but I've never really know why- and called out to me.

"Bella! It's been too long." he said happily, smiling at me.

"Hi, Billy. It has, it feels good to be back." I replied, looking around the house for Jacob.

"Yeah, Charlie here is sure excited to have you back around. Won't shut up about it." Billy called haughtily and a little annoyed. Charlie blushed.

"Let's go watch some football, Billy." was all Charlie said, wheeling him into the house. I followed a few steps behind him until I spotted him.

A tall, tan, muscular Quileute boy- man- ran up to me, his tight black shirt and cut off shorts accenting his manliness perfectly.

"Bells!" he called and at first I was shocked that this stranger knew my name, but then I peeled my eyes off of his body and looked to his face. My Jacob was there in his glorious smile and beautiful puppy-dog brown eyes. I smiled.

"Holy shit, Jake. What happened to you?" I asked, shocked, motioning to the obvious muscle mass spreading through that tight little shirt. All the men around laughed.

"I'm just filling out, Bella. It wouldn't seem so extreme if we hung out more often." he said, taking me in his arms and spinning me around in a circle. I laughed.

"Yeah, we'll change that." I sang happily, walking up to the house with him.

* * *

I was sitting on Billy's couch with Jacob when Edward called me. I excused myself to the front porch as to not distract the guys from their football.

"Hey, Edward." I greeted him.

"Hi, Bella. Where are you?" he asked into the phone and I smiled. How is it that a man as amazing as Edward misses me already?

"I'm at Jake's now."

There was a long pause on Edward's end of the line. "Jake who?" he asked defensively.

"Jacob Black from the Quileute reservation in La Push. You remember him right?"

"Yes, I remember him, Bella. And I also remember me specifically telling you not to hang out with him last summer." Oh, I'd forgotten about that.

"Oh, come on, Edward. Jake and I are just friends. I promise I've only got eyes for you."

"I don't want you hanging out with him, Isabella. Him, or any other boy."

Ugh, so we're back to this. Last summer Edward had set these rules for me; I wasn't allowed to hang out with other guy friends, only a _few_ girlfriends were allowed to occupy _some_ of my time and he was to be the only one to ever touch me. Edward even glared at Charlie once last year for kissing my cheek.

"But I haven't seen him in months-"

"End of story, Bella. You can finish your time with him today but I forbid you to see him again. I'll come over tonight when you get home. Call me."

I sighed. "Okay, Edward. I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Then the dial tone. I stared down at my phone for a minute.

"Who was that?" a husky voice asked. Jake had changed so much over the winter; even his voice. But the tone in which he spoke was still the same. An undoubted joy was dripping from every word he spoke. Even when he was sad.

"Edward. You remember him right?" I said, turning to Jake and slipping the phone back into my pocket.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. You two going out again?" Jacob replied wearily, his eyes narrowing and his hands taking a weird half-fist shape.

"Yeah we are." was all I could say. I didn't understand Jake's reaction.

He seemed to be debating something in his head. I waited it out. "You know I don't like him." he finally said.

"Its not up to you, Jake." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I guess not. Come one the pizza's getting cold." Jacob reached for my hand as he said this and my mind flitted back to Edward. What would he think of me holding Jake's hand? He would be furious. So I slipped my hand back out of Jacob's.

* * *

I hugged Jake when I left- momentarily forgetting Edward's rules and getting caught up in the moment. I didn't know when the next time I'd see him. I didn't know when the next time Edward would let me see him.

I called Edward as soon as I got home and he was at the house in less then fifteen minute. I opened the door for him and was greeted with a very angry Edward.

"Let's go somewhere." he said sternly, his green eyes as hard as stone.*

"Okay, let me get my coat." I replied hesitantly, grabbing my jacket off the back of Charlie's recliner in the living room. "I'll be back latter, Dad."

"Going out with Edward?" Charlie asked knowingly, sitting on the couch watching none other then…more football!

"Yes, sir we're just going to go for a drive or something." Edward said, suddenly standing behind me. He was always so polite to my father and Charlie didn't always return the gesture. He didn't like that Edward was so much older then me and he'd caught on to Edward's protective side early on. I'd denied it all of course but Charlie refused to let his guard down. Something about his little girl needing the best and Edward not being that.

"Well, be safe and come home early please, Bella." Charlie responded curtly. I nodded and we headed out.

Edward helped me into his Volvo and drove off silently. We drove ten minutes East in silence then he pulled over and stopped the car. I didn't quite understand for we had stopped in a pull off with no cars in sight and a tree line directly next to us.

"What are we-" I was cut off when my left cheek suddenly stung with a burning heat. Edward had slapped me round on the face.

"I told you not to talk to Jacob Black, didn't I?" he demanded. Saltwater tears streamed down my cheek.

"Why did you hit me, Edward?" I asked quietly, crying hard for my cheek hurt so terribly bad. Edward eyes suddenly shot through a million different emotions and the last one that stuck was regret.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't- I- it was an…oh my God I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Bella. I love you!" Edward begged, touching my burning cheek lightly. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, of course. I love you too." I whispered brokenly, rubbing my cheek lightly.

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry." he said taking me in his arms and holding me tight.

"Its okay, I know you didn't mean to do it."

"That's right. Bella I didn't mean to do it. I just get so angry when I hear your hanging out with other boys like that."

"But why, Edward?" I asked, moving back to look at his face. "Jake and I; we're just friends."

"I love you, Bella. I can't have you with anyone else. I want you for myself. Can't you understand that?" he asked sweetly, tilting his beautiful face to me.

"Yeah I guess so." I whispered, lost in thought.

"I should take you home now." he said then pulled out of our spot and drove me home.

He apologized again and kissed my lips when he dropped me off. I was still lost in thought though. He had a point. I wouldn't necessarily want him hanging out with a bunch of girls either. But Jake and I are just friends. I would never do anything with Jake.

Ugh. It was all so confusing and now my cheek burned from when he'd accidentally slapped me.

* * *

*Edward's eyes were green before he was a vampire, no? I think I read that somewhere…I can't remember. If I'm wrong feel free to correct me.


	3. An Understanding Friend

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

* * *

The following three weeks were…weird.

Jacob was calling incessantly and every time I didn't answer the fissure in my heart grew larger. But I wasn't risking my relationship with Edward. He was really pissed. He even broke my phone "by accident" when he saw Jake calling me the other day.

"_I told you I didn't want you speaking to him!" Edward shouted at me as he held my phone in his large hand, holding it away from me as I reached for it. Jake's ring tone was still buzzing in Edward's fierce hand._

"_I'm not, Edward, I swear to God I am not speaking to him! Just give me the phone back." I begged, reaching across him to get the phone back. He gripped my wrist in his iron hold and held me too tightly._

"_Swear to me you won't talk to him again." Edward demanded and when I didn't instantly respond he tossed me aside, flinging me like a doll out of his way. He rose to his feet, finagling with the back of the cell phone. I scurried after him shouting please but he just kept walking all the way to and through the backdoor. He paused to hold the phone in front of me, just out of my reach- teasing me._

"_Please, Edward!" I begged, reaching again. Edward's eyes were dead. "Just let me tell him not to call again." I pleaded and that was what did me in. I should have known better. I shouldn't have said that, I realize that now. But I couldn't help think it. My big mouth reacted though and I let it slip._

_Edward pulled back and threw my phone to the floor roughly, shattering it against the concrete. And if that weren't enough to thoroughly kill it, he stomped on it once, twice, three times. I felt a tear shed from my eye._

_Not for the phone- I really couldn't care too much about that. It was that Edward was being so mean. He was never mean. He was the sweetest guy I'd ever met and so kind to me especially. He always treated me like royalty. But then the mean streak hit and he was suddenly a complete terror._

"_You are not to talk to him, Bella." Edward commanded without looking at me._

"_I promise, Edward. You just didn't have to-" I began but he cut me off my grabbing my face and kissing me on the lips. My frustration was lost in the feel of his lips against mine._

"_I'm sorry, love, but you understand why I did that, right?" When I didn't nod he continued. "I cannot have you flirting with anyone else. I'm not the most secure person, Bella. I get insecure; especially about your love for me. I don't know if you really love me sometimes." he murmured into my face. My tears were done. But I was near shedding more for the thought of him doubting my love for him._

"_I love you!" I murmured passionately, pulling him to me. "I love you more then anything on this earth. How can I show you?"_

_He didn't respond. He just kissed me and steered us to the bedroom._

I'd shown him my love through sex that evening and after that, I committed myself to telling him how much I loved him every chance I got. But it still didn't seem to be enough. He always seemed to want more.

And then Charlie began to notice.

"_Are you hungry, Bells?" he asked one night as we sat in the living room watching TV. Edward was busy tonight- doing what, I had no idea- and I didn't dare call Jacob. Other then that, I didn't have any other friends._

_I nodded. "Sure, I could use some grub." I replied, getting up to head to the kitchen to make us a meal. Charlie stopped me with a hand on my wrist and I instinctively pulled away roughly. He gave me a quizzical look._

"_On edge?" he asked, tilting his head to the side like a dog. I had to think up something on the spot. And I'm a shitty liar. So I wasn't going to get away with much._

"_Just a little. No big deal." I murmured nonchalantly. I even shrugged. But I barely bought it myself. So I walked away and into the kitchen; busying myself with food preparations. I was in the middle of seasoning the steaks when he spoke from the doorway. I nearly dropped the meat to the floor, he scared me so._

"_What's got you on edge?" he asked politely. I sighed. What had me on edge? Everything._

"_Nothing, Dad. It's fine. Don't worry about it." I replied offhandedly as I tried desperately not to make eye contact with him._

"_I'm your dad; it's my job to worry about you. So what's up? Is it Edward?" Charlie asked and when I didn't answer he guessed again. "Did something happen with you and Jake? He's been asking about you but you guys haven't talked in…" He began to count the days in his head since the last time he'd seen us talk and I answered for him._

"_It's been two weeks and six days, Dad. Tomorrow will be three weeks."_

"_That's pretty long to go without talking to your best friend, Bells. Don't you think?"_

_As much as it killed me, I had to deny him. That damn fissure grew and grew as I did so. "No, Dad, I don't think so. And Jake isn't my best friend. Edward is. Edward is my best friend and my boyfriend. He's everything I need." I murmured dejectedly as I turned the griddle on and slapped the two steaks on._

"_Oh, com one, Bells. You don't believe that. You need other friends too."_

"_No, Dad, I do believe that. It's why I said it. I don't let people put words in my mouth. Now can we please eat?"_

Ever since my explosion, Charlie's been very cautious. Very alert and he seemed to be watching me all the time. At first it was haunting because I was so scared I was going to let something slip. But then it got creepy and finally it became straight up annoying.

And now I'm sitting in a freaking dinner with him, listening to him go on and on about making friends in town and how I need to go out with them in order for them to be real friends. Apparently, I don't go out on the weekends.

"Dad, aren't parents supposed to be anti party and crap?" I asked aggravated as I tossed my fork down a little too roughly. He looked up surprised.

"I'm not telling you to go out, get drunk, and wind up pregnant. All I'm saying is that you should probably find some other friends."

"I've told you, Dad. I have Edward that's all I need. I don't need anyone else. I don't need boy's attention or girls to shop with- I hate shopping." I murmured as I stabbed at my food aggressively.

"So if you got a hug from a friend, you wouldn't be happy?" Charlie asked randomly and right as he said this I heard him call to me.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as he sauntered over to us. I wanted to frown; I wanted to show Charlie wrong. But I couldn't. It was Jake!

He came over and I practically hopped out of my seat and at him. He wrapped me in a hug, pulling me right off the ground and spinning me around like he had the first time we saw each other after I came back. I was smiling and laughing when he put me down.

"How are you, Bells? You living in a hole or something? You can't answer a phone call?" Jacob called happily to me as he held me at an arms length. I chuckled.

"No actually she can't. Edward broke her phone." Charlie growled behind us. Jacob looked to him then back to me questioningly.

"_He _broke your phone?" Jacob asked me poignantly. All I could muster up was a small shrug.

"It was an accident." I whispered but he obviously didn't buy it. But he let it go for a minute and turned back to Charlie, grabbing my hand in his.

"Can I steal Bells for a little? I'll have her home by eleven; scouts honor." Jacob asked, touching his chest like the boy scouts did. I had to laugh. _Since when did boy scouts have eight packs?_

"Of course, Jacob. Doesn't matter when you have her back. Have fun." Charlie called back happily. I had time to shoot him a sour look for that before Jacob was pulling me away by the hand. He led me to his motorcycle…wait! Motorcycle?

"What the hell? When did- how- what about Billy?" I stammered as I stared at the black dirt bike Jake was about to get on.

Jake chuckled. "I built it over the winter. I needed something to do so I didn't spend all my time thinking about you." he replied honestly and smoothly as he hopped on the bike and kicked it to life. A rosy blush warmed my cheeks as I climbed on behind him.

We drove for a long time before we pulled over at an ice cream parlor and Jake insisted on treating me to a cone before he brought me home.

"Chocolate or strawberry?" Jake asked, eyeing the ice cream cones in his hands. I stared at them for a second. "Tough decision?" he murmured with a chuckle as he sat down and handed me the chocolate cone and kissed my forehead.

"They both looked so good." I whispered as I licked my way around the cone. Jake straddled the picnic bench next to me, facing me as I faced the table. He watched curiously as I unfolded a napkin on the table and held my cone above it as I ate. I licked around the bottom half of the ice cream before dipping into the top. I did this four times before Jake spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing, Bells?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he licked his cone. I blushed once more.

"I have a few…tendencies." I whispered, embarrassed.

"Your obsessive compulsive." he replied, not a question but a statement. I was about to deny it but I made the mistake of looking at him. Then I wound up telling the truth as I always do with Jake. Damn those puppy brown eyes!

"Yeah, I am." I murmured dejectedly, glancing at him three times out of the corner of my eye. I could be like Rain Man sometimes, I was that bad. I count to ten when I drink from water fountains; If I chew gum I need to have two pieces (one for each side of my mouth) and I always lick my lips, bite my lower lip and blink a lot when I'm nervous. It drove my mom crazy but Charlie never seemed to notice.

"For how long?" Jacob asked, leaning his arm against the picnic table as he worked at his cone. The blinking, lip biting/licking began and I was instantly making a fool of myself as I tried eating my ice cream and answer him.

"Since the divorce I suppose." I replied, trying not to make eye contact. Jacob nodded like he understood.

I was about to turn to him, apologizing for my weirdness when he leaned in close- like he was telling me a secret. "I can't hit an elevator button just once. My dad kicks me in the shins for hitting it _four times- every time_." he whispered, smiled, then leaned back. I smiled at him. So he did understand. Jacob understood me. So much more then anyone else.

* * *

A/N: The OCD tendencies are actual tendencies of the cast of Twilight. Kellen Lutz (Emmett Cullen) does the gum chewing and counting while drinking from the fountain. And, if you haven't already noticed, Kristen Stewart (Bella Swan, our completely forgettable protagonist lol) licks her lips, bites her bottom lip and blinks a lot when she's nervous. Everyone I've talked to hates that Kristen is so awkward- but I personally love it. It makes her original and different (it seems as though everyone acts, talks and looks the same nowadays.) ANYWAY- what'd you think? Not a lot of action or anything but we'll get to that. Just you WAIT until Edward finds out about Jake and Bella's little date :p


	4. Burnt

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

* * *

I walked up the steps to Edward's place wearily. What did it mean that I spent the day with Jake yesterday? What did it mean that I loved every second of it? But more importantly, what did it mean that Edward might find out? I was worried for his reaction. I was a terrible lire; always have been. But I couldn't tell Edward about my date with Jacob without risking making him mad. And if Edward got mad, he might leave. And I loved him far too much to watch him leave; and know I'm the root cause.

As I reached the top step the door swung open and Edward stood there smiling at me with a kind of elation only found on the faces of children in Dylan's Candy Bar. "Oh, my Bella. How I've missed you." he sang as he scooped me up into a hug. I giggled into his neck as my feet dangled off the floor. "Its so nonsensical for me to miss you so dearly when we've only been apart for a day but it was the longest day of my life, Bella. I really did miss you incredibly." he continued when he pulled away. He held me at arms length and kissed me on the lips for a too-short second.

"I missed you too, Edward. I always do when we're apart. Even for just a day." I replied eagerly. I loved these intimate moments with Edward when everything seemed right in the world. Because, for the time being, everything _was _right in the world. I had Edward in my life so what else could I want? Good enough as world peace.

"We are crazy, you know that? We are absolutely insane. But I love it!" he cooed as he again kissed me on the lips before ushering me inside. I was so glad to see him in a good mood. I loved spending time with him either way but I loved it even more when he was happy.

"What did you do yesterday? Tell me everything. I want to know exactly how my Bella spent her day." Edward requested as he took my rain-wet coat and hung it up. I was caught up on the words MY and BELLA mixed in a sentence for a second. Oh how I loved when he called me that. But after I'd regained my ability to focus, I noticed the words he were speaking formed a question and they demanded an answer. I replayed what he'd said in my mind over again and finally the question sunk in. He wanted to know about my day.

I gulped loudly. "Nothing interesting at all, Edward. I don't want to bore you." I replied flippantly, avoiding his eyes. Edward worked on getting dinner ready and I stood by the counter patiently waiting for him to serve me something undoubtedly delicious.

"You could never bore me, love. I want to know everything from the moment you woke up to the moment you fell asleep."

"Then in that case, go find a mirror and you have your answer."

Edward turned to face me as I blushed. "You thought of me all day, did you?" he asked seductively, moving away from the pasta for a second to approach me alluringly.

"You may have been rumbling around there quite frequently." I murmured innocently as he came nearer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me as my arms came around his neck and connected at the base of his hairline. We smiled at each other.

"I utterly love to hear you say that." he whispered then kissed me once more. I would never grow tired of the feel of Edward's lips against mine. He tasted so mouthwateringly delicious. If it were up to me I'd do nothing but kiss this man for the rest of my life. But eventually he pulled back and resumed cooking.

"So, other then thinking of me." he murmured, turning to wink at me then turning back again. "What did you do all day?"

"Well I went out with Charlie."

"Where'd you go?"

"That little dinner in town. I don't remember what its called."

"Marvin's." Edward answered without much thought. Scary to know he knew the town so well and he'd only moved here a year or two before I had visited.

"Yeah Marvin's. That's where we went for diner." I didn't say anything more, because I was afraid of his reaction still and I wanted to savor what time we had left together with the happiness still in our bones.

"What else did you do? Surely you didn't just sit around all day." Edward murmured as he dumped the contents of his cutting bored into a sauce pan in order to heat up his homemade tomato sauce.

"No, really. That's all I did. I don't have a life out side of you…and Jacob." I whispered the last part, hoping he hadn't heard me. But luck never seemed to be on my side nowadays. He froze for a long second.

"Jacob?" he seethed through clenched teeth. His fists tightened around the counter to the point I thought they might break. "You spent time with Jacob Black? After I told you not to."

"Well, Charlie and I ran into him at Marvin's and he wanted ice cream so we went-"

"He bought you ice cream?" Edward barked, whirling to look at me. _So much for that happy-go-lucky Edward._

"Yes well he-"

"You _let _him buy you ice cream?" Edward asked relentlessly as he let the meal go and stalked towards me. I pressed myself against the counter a little harder as he came closer.

"It was just one ice cream cone-" I tried saying before Edward's hand connected with my cheek. It was rougher then before though. I believed that time Edward had backhanded me.

"I told you I didn't want you talk to him, Isabella. I told you not to see him. That includes going out on dates with him." Edward scolded menacingly.

When he'd hit me, my head had whipped to the side and now I was trying to slither away but Edward got me pinned in the corner counter with his body pressed tightly against mine. I couldn't see his face without leaning backwards and it hurt my back to do so because my spine was so painfully pinched against the countertop.

"It wasn't a date, Edward. I promise." I pleaded, trying to move in any direction that wasn't so painful. His hand wound in my hair as he yanked my head back to look at him. A small whimper escaped my lips.

"Do not correct me. It was a date. And that asshole knows it." Edward yelled in my face, pulling on my hair until I had to grab a hold of his hand and beg for him to let go.

"Please, Edward, your hurting me. And please don't call Jacob names." I supplicated in a cracked, small voice. He let go; but he slapped me again.

"I will call him what I want to call him. And that's what he is. That's all he'll ever be. Is an asshole. You can't hang out with him, Isabella. No. More. Ever." Edward threatened darkly and pushed me away from the counter until I was laying on my stomach on the opposite end of the kitchen, on the counters next to the built in stove top.

"Promise me you will never see him again, Isabella." Edward demanded, holding my head by the hair again. Salt water tears slid down my cheeks. He was taking this farther then I though he would.

"But he's my friend-" I began but Edward wouldn't have it. He shoved the sauce pan off the burner and replaced the space with my palm. I screamed out in intense agony.

"Tell me you will never see him again!" Edward ordered over the loudness of my screaming. I tried pulling against him but he was too strong and I couldn't get words to come out of my mouth as I watched my hand burn on top of the stove.

He pulled my hand away, keeping it in his grasp but at least it wasn't still being miserably burnt. My head fell to the counter as the pain consumed me. I didn't know anything could be that painful in my life.

"Promise. Me. You. Will. Not. Talk. To. Jacob Black. Again." Edward commanded once more and when I didn't answer fast enough he returned my hand to the hot burner. I screamed, thrashed and cried until I could force the words out of my mouth.

"I won't! I won't talk to him! I'll never talk to him again! Please Edward! IT HURTS!" I screech pathetically. And after a few more agonizing seconds he pulled my hand off the burner. He took a step back as well and I crashed to the floor in a crying heap. I cradled my burnt left hand to my chest, wishing the intense throbbing to simply disappear.

Edward walked away from me and when he returned he knelt in front of me with an ice cube in his hand. He asked to help.

"No!" I screamed, pulling away. His face fell when I yelled at him so I softened my tone. "Ice will only make it worse. Can you turn the cold water on for me?" I replied more gently. Edward nodded eagerly and stood to turn the faucet on.

He helped me rise to my feet and I stuck my hand under the water, feeling the pain all over again. My face pinched in displeasure and my good hand smacked against the counter wildly. This was always the worst part.

I'd gotten a burn once when I was a kid touching the iron while it was still hot and I still remember the searing pain of running the cold water over it. But I also remembered that ice was a terrible thing to do and how to tell if it was first degree, second degree or third degree burn. Inspecting the wound, I concluded that it wasn't third degree but only time would tell if it was first degree of second degree.

After twenty minutes I withdrew my hand from the water and inspected it. There was definitely a blister on my palm which caused me to believe it was second degree.

Edward came up behind me and lightly held the back of my hand in his. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"It needs to be checked out. Can you get my phone? I want to call the hospital, this looks bad." I murmured, surprisingly calm. Edward didn't put up a fuss and even called the hospital himself. He drove me there and walked me in and when the lady at the counter asked what was wrong, I knew why he was so coy.

"My girlfriend fell onto the stove top and burnt her hand really badly. Is there anything you can do? Please, I'm worried about the pain." he told the nurse with a sense of worry I'd never seen outside of a television show. My heart warmed for him.

Despite that he was the cause of my pain, he cared enough to call and drive me here.

He cared.

* * *

Author's Note: So this chapter was full of it! I was flinching while writing this; anyone else flinch a bit when you read it? I didn't want to describe the burning process too much because that would be just cruel to anyone who's reading- especially those with an easy gag reflex. But you go the point. Meany Edward =(


	5. Movie Night

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

* * *

"You can be so damn careless, Bella." Charlie reprimanded as we sat at the kitchen table. I had to tell him about the incident with my hand because he would wonder about the bandage. But of course I didn't tell him it was Edward's fault. I told him the truth- that it was my fault.

"How did you burn it so badly?" he asked, stabbing his steak viciously with his fork. I sighed, tired of going over this yet again.

"I told you, Dad, I accidentally placed my hand to the stove for too long."

"What were you doing by the stove anyway?" he replied skeptically. I threw my fork down, shoving my plate to the side. I wasn't going to answer that; I didn't need to answer that. I stood up, taking my dishes to the sink and rinsing them off. Charlie sat in silence, boiling over.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know this wasn't your fault." he finally said as I was in the doorway ready to head back up to my room. I stopped, not turning to him. "I'm just mad that you seemed to get hurt a lot when you come here."

"That's not true, I get hurt a lot when I'm home." _But I was the one hurting myself through moronic clumsiness instead of at the hand of the man I loved._

"I know, but its different when you're here. You go out and come home with bruises and burnt palms. I gotta admit, I worry about you Kiddo." Charlie said quietly, not eating anymore and staring at my back as I shivered. When did he get so observant?

I didn't say anything for a long time, just stood in the doorway shaking with my efforts not to cry. Finally I murmured, "Don't worry," quietly and rushed out of the kitchen. I ran upstairs, falling into a heap on my bed. I wasn't laying there but ten minutes when my phone began to ring.

I didn't recognize the new ring tone. Jake must have switch his ring tone while we were out the other night because Atlantic Star was singing Secret Lovers through my phone. I couldn't help but laugh as I flipped my phone open.

"Like your new ring tone?" Jake chuckled through his greeting and I too laughed through the tears falling down my face.

"Very funny. But I don't believe Edward is going to particularly like that." I replied earnestly. In fact, Edward would probably kill Jake if he heard that ring tone. I would need to keep a close eye on my phone while I'm around Edward while that ring tone was still set for Jacob.

"Bring it. I'm ready for him." Jacob replied seriously. I sighed. "Hey, I heard about your hand. Can I come over?" he continued and I couldn't help but smile at the idea of getting to see Jake again.

"You should probably say yes." he said and I hear a muffled conversation in the background and some clattering. My eyebrows furrowed.

"And why is that?" I asked. The answer came from behind me.

"Cause I'm already here." Jacob said as he stood in my doorway. I smiled unbelievably wide as I stood up to greet him. His answering smile was breathtaking.

He hugged me in earnest, kissing my cheek as he pushed me back on the bed. "You incredible klutz you! I can't believe you did this." he said as he examined my sore hand with tender fingers. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Charlie said you rested your hand against the stove top?" he asked skeptically and I just about slapped him. He had no right to be skeptic.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. I got distracted and wound up resting my hand against the hot burner." I repeated curtly, moving away from him to meticulously clean the top of my infinitesimal desk.

"Charlie also said you were at Edward's place when it happened. Would that _distraction_ have anything to do with Edward?"

"What?" I whirled, unwilling to believe Jake was taking it this far already.

"I mean, were you and Edward doing _anything_ when it happened?" Jacob asked with a shy eye. I blinked.

"I'm completely lost." And I really was. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"My sister did the same thing once when her and her husband were having sex in the kitchen. If that's what happened, I won't tell anyone but I'm just not believing this story of yours." Jacob clarified and I stared for a long minute. Then I slowly began to nod.

The blush on my cheeks made my case stronger and Jake nodded with a shy smile. He thought Edward and I were having kitchen sex and I burnt myself. I suppose that was a reasonable story. I couldn't tell Charlie that, but it was a good story to circulate with the younger crowd. I smiled shyly.

"Don't tell anyone, okay, Jake?" I requested, surprised by how easily the words rolled off my tongue. Maybe because I wasn't really lying.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Jacob promised and my smile faded. I almost fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

"Sit still." I commanded as I punched Jake in the arm with my good hand. He sighed and chuckled at the same time. I was sitting with Jacob on the couch, studying him as he watched the football game with Charlie. I had my legs pulled up to my chest and a sketch pad balanced on my knees as I faced Jake, trying to draw his profile.

"You punch like a girl." he teased, pinching my socked foot. I kicked him and he laughed harder.

I'd taken to drawing at a young age and over the years I'd gotten better and better at it. I'd taken lessons but mostly taught myself. I sketched anything that fascinated me; and Jacob sure as hell fascinated me. He was a great subject to draw. His strong jaw and big brown eyes came through on paper beauteously. I'd tried drawing Edward many times, and though there were a few good ones, it was nearly impossible to capture his beauty on paper though. He was simply to gorgeous to conceive.

I returned my attention to the sketch at hand and soon enough I was adding the final details. Jacob moved closer, peeking over the top of the sketch pad to sneak a peek at my work.

"Holly shit, Bells. That looks amazing!" Jacob cooed as I handed him the pad with a shy smile. He took it in his hands, turning it this way and that, getting a good view of what I had drawn. Charlie came back into the room with a fresh beer and looked over Jacob's shoulder at the picture I'd drawn.

"Wow, Bells, Jake it right; that is pretty good." Charlie complimented, patting my shoulder as he passed. My blush grew redder and spread to my chest. I thanked Charlie quietly, too shy to raise my voice above a whisper.

"When did you get so good at this? You weren't nearly this good last year." Jacob asked flippantly as he studied the picture.

"You saying I was bad last year?" I teased, mocking a face of utter mortification. Jacob quickly rephrased and I laughed at him. "Joking, Jake, calm down."

Jake scoffed at me and went back to the sketch book. I watched his face as he looked through all of my sketches in the book. The first few were just random drawling of flowers, scenery and the such. But then he landed on the two good portraits of Edward I had in there. His face contorted for a second before he quickly moved on to the next sketches. He pointed out that the sketch of my mother's new dog Lilly- a golden retriever with a big personality to match Renee's- was his favorite with a chuckle.

"She's a lively dog. Definitely matched Mom's personality." I replied, moving over in my seat so I could look at the sketch book with Jake. He flipped the page and I smiled. Jake raised his eyebrow at me but chuckled.

The sketch was one I'd done on the plane ride here; a portrait of Charlie.

I looked up at the game and the next thing I knew Jake was stepping over that friendship border again by reaching over and holding my hand under the blanket I was swaddled in. I turned to give him a quizzical look but he didn't look at me; just held tight to my hand and continued watching the game.

It took a long internal debate but I finally let my hand relax in his and I caught a small smile playing on Jake's lips as I did so. And when the game was over and the evening was wearing down, I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"I'm going to head up to bed, kids. Nice seeing you, Jake. Night Bells." Charlie called as he headed up the stairs. It kind of amazed me that he was so comfortable with Jake being around but if Edward were here he'd be all over us.

"So what do you want to do, Bells?" Jake asked, turning to look at me as I yawned hugely.

"Go to bed."

"Old lady," Jake teased, tweaking my nose as he passed, carrying our sodas to the kitchen. "Let's watch a movie, my dad isn't home tonight so I've got all night." he suggested as he came back into the room.

I yawned again. All I really wanted was to go to bed but Jake looked so enthusiastic about watching a movie so I caved. "Pick one out and I'll make up some popcorn." I murmured as I stood up, heading to the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and tossed it in the microwave, covering yawns. I grabbed a mug and filled it with Charlie's nasty coffee and headed into the living room with the popcorn and coffee.

Jake was standing with a little smile on his face in the middle of the living room. He had a DVD case behind his back. "What?" I asked suspiciously as I placed my mug and the popcorn on the coffee table.

"I picked a movie." he said with an shy smile. My curiosity spiked and I walked over to him, grabbing at the DVD. "No, you can't have it!" he called, holding it above my head with ease. I punched him in the gut but he barely even winced. "You have to wait until it starts. And you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you, Jake?"

"Because it's a girlie movie." he admitted quietly as he pushed me aside and went to put the DVD in. I sat down, watching the screen in great anticipation.


	6. Truth

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

* * *

Jake was wrong about me laughing at him. I definitely was not laughing. I was in amazement. Amazement because the movie Jake had picked wasn't girlie at all, and happened to be one of my favorite movies- as a child and still now. I was in even more shock when Jake said that Rear Window was his favorite movie as well.

"It was my mom's favorite movie so she used to play it all the time when I was a kid." I told him as we watched. I was fully alert now, paying acute attention to the movie I hadn't seen in far too long. Jake and I were sitting closer now then we were before. He claimed it was so he could reach the popcorn bowl in my lap but I doubted that was the real reason. Especially because he wasn't even eating popcorn anymore. Not to mention he was holding my hand in one of his while his other arm was draped over my shoulder; making him unable to use the popcorn as an excuse. But I didn't say anything. Jake was unusually warm and I was unusually cold. I didn't mind.

"It was my mom's favorite as well and after she died, Billy wanted us to remember her by playing Rear Window on her birthday every year." Jake confessed in a manner that didn't make me believe there were any sad memories of his mother or this movie for him. He remembered her through this movie and that was a happy thing. I loved that he was sharing something so important with me. I loved it probably more then I should.

I was surprised at how naturally Jake and I got along. Not that we never did, I just didn't think it would be so easy again. Especially because he hated Edward so much. I thought he'd be overbearing and controlling. But that wasn't the case. In fact, Edward was the one being controlling. I expected it from Jake but not from Edward. Though I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't like him hanging around with a girl either.

After the movie was over, Jake and I sat around talking for a while. I didn't realize the time until my phone rang on the table. Of course I checked the time before answering, wondering who would be calling me at one thirty in the morning. I smiled when I read the caller ID, raising the phone to my ear and skipping to the kitchen for a bit of privacy.

"Hi, Edward!" I exclaimed as I moved into the kitchen. I didn't really care that it was late and on a normal night I would be asleep. I was just glad he'd called. After the incident with my hand I'd barely seen or heard from him. I sensed that he felt guilty about the whole ordeal and I wanted to make it up to him- I was going to call him tomorrow and set up a date night. But he'd beaten me to the punch.

"Hi, baby, did I wake you?" he asked, his voice sounding more beautiful then I'd remembered.

"No not at all. I was up watching a movie."

"Why so late?"

I could lie over the phone right? "I couldn't sleep." I was surprised at how convincing that sounded.

Edward bought it. "So your still up, Charlie is asleep I assume and your not going to bed for a while?" he asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"That about sums it up."

"Then you wouldn't mind a guest." It wasn't a question or a guess. It was a command. "I can be there in ten. I have something for you."

Though I wanted to see Edward so terribly much, I didn't want him to come over while Jacob was here. I knew he would be mad, and get jealous and insecure. I didn't want that.

"Alright, but you can't stay very long, Edward. Charlie isn't as sound a sleeper as you'd think," Another surprisingly compelling lie. "and I can't get caught. I'm in enough trouble because of my hand. I needn't make things worse."

"Of course, I won't stay but five minutes. I just want to give my baby a kiss goodnight."

And how could I refuse a man what he wants?

I hung up with Edward a minute latter and bustled back into the living room. Edward would be here in ten minutes and Jake was laying lackadaisically on my couch…wait…I looked to Jacob's face and found a not-so-slapdash look on his face.

"Let me guess; he doesn't like me and he'll be upset if he sees I'm here." Jacob said, not looking up as he stared blankly at the blank television. "Not to mention you really want to see him." Jacob continued and rose to his feet. "I guess I'll be on my way then." he replied after I nodded a short, culpable nod.

"Jake, I really had a great time with you tonight." I said as I followed him to the door. He smiled down at me as he grabbed his coat off the rack.

"Thanks, Bells. I did too. If it weren't for the boyfriend I'd suggest we turn this into a sleepover and continue watching movies, but I doubt he'll like that very much." Jacob said with a said smile.

Edward might not like that idea but I couldn't help the miss beat in my heart and the smile on my face just at the idea. Charlie was a ridiculously sound sleeper, Billy was away and it was summer- the season for sleepovers- everything worked. Edward was the only problem.

Soon my mouth was moving faster then my brain. "Oh, I'd love that, Jacob! I'm not even the least bit tired. We should do it! Jake, sleep over."

"But what about Edward?" Jacob asked, pausing with his jacket halfway on his body. He stared at me in shock as I thought for a second.

"I told him he could only stay a moment because of Charlie. He'll be in and out within ten minutes. If you don't mind waiting-"

"Of course! I'll go move my car out of the driveway so he doesn't know I was here at all." Jacob exclaimed excitedly as he dashed out of the house. I watched him leave, locking the door. Then I quickly dashed to the living room, clearing away all evidence that someone else was here with me. I left the popcorn bowl out and my soda and mug, but I dumped Jake's cans in the recycling bin. I flicked the TV on- making it look like I'd been watching- and tucked my sketching utensils away in my backpack by the stairs because- though the sketch of Jacob was one of my bests- I didn't think Edward would appreciate the artistry of his girlfriend drawing portraits of other guys.

I was walking through the living room, double checking to make sure I'd gotten everything, when I noticed Jake's phone on the couch. I quickly grabbed it, throwing it behind a pillow. I hoped to God it wouldn't ring while Edward was here. Just as I was thinking this, a light knock sounded on the front door.

"Bella," Edward whispered through the glass door. I didn't bother being quiet while Jake was here because we both knew how soundly Charlie slept, but Edward was under the impression that knocking would wake the chief of police at one thirty in the morning so I pretended it matter and opened the door delicately.

"Hi," I whispered with a smile as I registered the god in front of me was actually my boyfriend. Edward leaned around me, pulling the door closed. He kissed me on the lips, in earnest, under the golden glow of the front porch light.

When he pulled back, he held something out to me. A small intake of breath came through my lips as I reached out to take what he was offering. Though cheep and a little cheesy, Edward was holding a teddy bear and a single white chrysanthemum out to me.

"The guy at the flower shop told me white chrysanthemums mean truth." Edward said as I took the bear and the flower with a smile. "Truth: I'm ridiculously in love with you." he said, leaning his head closer to mine. "Truth: I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." He got another inch closer. "Truth: You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Another inch closer. "Truth: You're the only girl I see." Even closer. "Truth: You're the only one I need." So close now. "Truth: Your perfect to me."

He was close enough that he could kiss me and so he did. He took my face into his hands and kissed me square on the lips. I leaned into him, relishing the taste of his lips over mine. But he was done all too soon and he pulled his face away from mine.

"Truth: I'm incredibly sorry for losing my temper with you that night. I'm sorry I hurt you." he said as he took my bandaged hand into his. He kissed my wrist delicately, worried about hurting my hand anymore.

"I've already forgiven you a thousand times over, Edward. It was an accident." I whispered to him, leaning my forehead against his. Two twin lines creased his forehead.

"Yes, I accidentally hurt you. But I won't let it happen again. I just get so mad when I hear your hanging around with other boys, Bella. I can't stand the though of anyone else claming your attention." Edward murmured seriously to me, moving his head down so we were eye level.

"I know, Edward, and I promise I only have eyes for you." I told him, grabbing his chin and pulling his mouth to mine. As we pulled back I heard a clatter inside. I turned to see what had happened but I'd closed the door and couldn't see through it.

"Is that Charlie?" Edward asked anxiously. I was sure it wasn't but I couldn't be positive, and I didn't know what the hell it was. "I better leave." Edward said as I shrugged. He spun me around to face him, kissing me once more.

"Goodnight my love." he whispered before leaping from the porch and hopping into his shinny silver Volvo. I watched him drive away then stumbled through the doorway.

I wasn't sure what had happened but by the state of the backdoor it looked as if someone had forced their way in. I shuttered at the thought but couldn't hold the thought for long as a strong had came up to grasp my arm. Instinct kicked in and I swung my arm as I turned towards my attacker.

I landed a good punch in the assailants face but gasped louder then him as Jacob fell backwards against the kitchen counter.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed in a stage whisper as he gripped his nose in his hand. How had he been so quiet?

"What the hell, Bells? That fucking hurt." Jacob said as he glared at me. He pulled his hand away from his nose to reveal I'd given poor Jake a bloody nose. I felt absolutely beyond terrible.

"Oh, Jake! I'm so sorry! I thought someone was trying to break in or something. I didn't try to hurt you. Let me get you an ice pack." I called as I grabbed a towel and ice out of the freezer. I filled the towel with ice cubes and grabbed a handful of paper owls.

I steered a staggering Jacob to the living room and onto the couch. He leaned his head back while I dabbed at the blood dripping from his nose and held the ice to the bridge of his nose.

"My God, Bella, where did you learn to punch like that?" Jacob asked and I nearly hit him again from assuming I couldn't hit like that.

"Charlie _is_ the chief of police, Jacob."

"But you _are_ still Bella Swan." Jacob teased and I hit his shoulder lightly. He chuckled but winced at the pain in his face.

I apologized profusely but every time I did, Jacob would pinch me. "Stop apologizing. I'm quite proud of you, actually. If someone _did_ break in, I would only worry for that poor bastards sake not your." Jacob would say.

For someone who was bleeding copiously out the nose, Jacob was surprisingly unperturbed.

After the bleeding stopped and the mood had lightened substantially, Jacob flipped the tables on me- getting intense- and asked me a question I really didn't see coming.


	7. Finding Out

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

Serious warning: No matter what, no one ever deserves to be hit, degraded, or punished; under any circumstances. Stockholm syndrome is when a victim sympathizes with his/her attacker. Many teenagers in abusive relationships have this very syndrome and believe it is all simply their fault or an accident. No one who intentionally hurts you, loves you.

* * *

"Bella I heard what he said to you. I heard all of it. I cannot believe you lied to me. Did he really do this to you?" Jacob asked intensely as I dabbed at his wound. My hand froze over his head. I blinked.

How had he heard that! He was too far away! He was supposed to be moving his car! He shouldn't have heard that! He wasn't supposed to hear that!

"Bella, look at me." Jacob moved my frozen hand and made me look him in the eye. "Tell me the truth. Did he do this to your hand?" Jacob moved my hand into the light, taking a good look at it. His face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and furry.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't lie to Jacob, I knew that. But I couldn't tell him Edward did this. Because Jacob would blow it all out of proportion and get other people involved and that would only mean the worst for me and Edward. I didn't want to lose Edward! I couldn't.

I pulled my hand away from his and stood up. I couldn't face this now. So I went to the kitchen and dumped the ice out of the rag and rinsed off the blood on my fingers.

"Bella, answer me." Jacob demanded and I winced. Would everyone use that tone with me? Am I that bad of a person that I necessitate commands and callousness?

Jacob noticed the shuttering of my shoulder blades as I hunched over the counter. "Oh, Bella!" he exclaimed as he wrapped me in one of those Jacob hugs. I melted into his arms. I couldn't hold this back from him. He would've found out anyway.

"Bella," he whispered, steering us to the table and sitting down with me in his lap. "Has he done this before?" he asked seriously, holding my face in his rough hands. I shook my head but couldn't form words for tears were streaming down my cheeks and I began to hiccup incessantly.

"You have to promise me something, Bella." he said once my tears were done and I was just focusing on controlling the hiccups. "Promise me you won't let him do this to you again. And if he does, you come get me. You tell me and I'll handle him, Bells."

"No, Jake!" I exclaimed as I stood up. My eyes were suddenly full of passion and my voice was choked. "No, Jake! You can't touch him. Don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault; it was an accident." I cried, begging Jake with all that I had in me.

"Bella no one gets burnt like that simply by accident. He meant to hurt you and if he loves you the way he says he does, he wouldn't want to hurt you."

"But your wrong! He does love me, Jacob! And I love him. Please promise me you won't hurt him!" I cried, grabbing Jake's hand in mine. Our hands looked weird together. His skin was so tan and his hand was so large. Compared to my pale, tiny fingers; Jake suddenly looked…big. Like he was older and somehow wiser.

"I'm not going to sit around and watch him hurt you, Bella." Jacob whispered, his eyes loosing their spark for a minute.

"It doesn't hurt, Jake."

"Bull shit, Bella!" The spark was back in his eye as he pulled his hand out of mine, but this spark wasn't the Jacob spark. No it was pure furry. I cowered backwards.

"I bet he hits you. Does he slap you? Its just a matter of time before it gets worse, Bells. And if your not going to do anything about it, then I will." Jacob called as he stalked me around the kitchen. I rammed into the counter, afraid of Jake for the first time in my life.

Jacob raised his hand and instinctively braced myself for him to slap me. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes tight; ready for the pain. I was used to it.

But I was shocked when I felt his arms come around me as he curled me into his muscular, warm chest. He pulled me tight; a little too tight. And rocked me back and forth as he sank to the floor against the counter.

"Oh, Bella! I'd never hit you in my life, Bella. I promise I'll never hurt you. I'll kill myself before I ever lay a finger against you." Jacob promise me, holding my face in his hands. His eyes were black with pure passion and frustration.

I curled my face into the crook of his neck and cried. Everything had gone wrong tonight.

Jake still stayed the night and we sat up watching movies and talking almost all night. We watched all the classic movies that we loved like Casablanca, Citizen Kane, Chinatown, and The Graduate. I remembered falling asleep with my head on Jacob's shoulder during The Graduate but when I woke up I was in my bed with the blankets over me.

I blinked and looked around the room. Everything was as it should. I looked to the clock to see it was ten o'clock. I stumbled out of my bed and down the stairs, worried about Charlie finding the living room a mess and a sleeping Jake on the couch.

But everything was clean and Jake was long gone. There was no evidence of last nights events at all.

I sauntered into the kitchen to a note on the fridge addressed to me. I pulled off the alphabet magnet Jake had used and read the note.

_Bells,_

_You were going to hurt your neck sleeping on my shoulder all night, so I brought you upstairs to sleep. Hope you don't mind._

_I also cleaned up so your wouldn't get chewed out by Charlie. Thanks for a wonderful night. We should do that again sometimes- only next time lets leave the boyfriend out of it ;)_

_-Jake_

I folded the note after reading it and tucked it in the back pocket of the jeans I'd slept in. I set out to make myself breakfast and get ready for the day but froze when I came across my teddy bear and flower from Edward last night. I sighed, picking up the little bear.

How had everything gone so wrong last night? Jake was just supposed to come over to wish me well on my hand. Then he wound up staying for the game…then Rear Window…then he was spending the night. I'd never had a night unfold like that before.

Then there's Edward.

He came to apologize: a very nice gesture that made me want nothing more then to have him right there on the front porch. I would need to get together with him tonight.

After breakfast I called Jake and left a message on his cell phone to thank him for cleaning up and to tell him I'd had a wonderful night. Then I called Edward and we set up plans for a date night. I was smiling as I sauntered up the stairs to change and get ready for the day.

But while I was waiting around for Edward to pick me up at six o'clock tonight, I realized something that usually wouldn't have bothered me.

I have no friends.

Other then Jake and Edward, I didn't have any other friends. Edward didn't like sharing me with anyone so he didn't let me have other friends. I was lonely.

I decided to call my mom to check in on her and found myself incredibly relieved to talk to her. We talked for over an hour before the topic got serious.

"Charlie called me a few days ago. He's worried about you; says your jumpy and on edge. What's wrong, honey?" Mom finally asked and I sighed. Of course Charlie would call her. Because he didn't know how to handle it himself. So stick Mom on me.

"Nothings wrong, Mom. Charlie's just paranoid."

"Yeah probably." Mom finally allowed after a minute. "But you know that if there's ever anything you want to talk about, your dad and I are here for you. We may not be together, but we're here for you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry that was so short. I wanted Edward and Bella's date to be one whole chapter onto its own; so that's what's coming up next.


	8. Dinner

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

Serious warning: No matter what, no one ever deserves to be hit, degraded, or punished; under any circumstances. Stockholm syndrome is when a victim sympathizes with his/her attacker. Many teenagers in abusive relationships have this very syndrome and believe it is all simply their fault or an accident. No one who intentionally hurts you, loves you.

* * *

I scurried around my room frantically as I tried finding _something_ to wear on my date with Edward tonight. I didn't own a single item of clothing that permitted me to look even remotely sexy. I needed to looked good for Edward tonight and my old jeans and t-shirts weren't cutting it. I was so frustrated that I wound up making my room a mess of clothing.

By the time I'd found an outfit- of jeans, a pink blouse I'd never worn and never intended on wearing, and Converse because I don't own any other shoes- Edward was already down stairs, facing Charlie alone. I skipped down the stairs and Edward rose from his chair immediately.

He came to lead me out the door as Charlie yelled, "Don't be out too late, Bella." as we moved to the door. I was just about to exit when he hopped from his chair and came to the doorway. "Oh, Bella."

"Yeah, Dad?" I replied, turning to face him as Edward waited in the front doorway.

"I ran into Jacob while I was out today. He told me to tell you that he'd had a great time with you last night as well. He invited us down to La Push this weekend for a bonfire." Charlie said and my blood turned to ice in my veins. My eyes were frozen wide and my breathing was shallow at best. I didn't dare turn to see what Edward's facial expression was composed of.

"Thanks for the message, Dad." was all I said before jumping out the door. He yelled after me.

"Are you going? To the bonfire at La Push?" Charlie called from the house as I practically ran to Edward's shinny silver Volvo. I paused for the shortest second before I opened the passenger door.

"No, Dad. Not this time." was all I said as I slid into the seat and Edward got in the driver side. He revved the engine to life and took off out of the driveway and onto the street.

Edward didn't say a thing as we drove. The drive to La Bella Italia was long and grueling as I awaited Edward's impending furry. When we got to the restaurant, Edward walked me into the place with a hand on the small of my back. He'd made previous reservations and so we were seated immediately in a dimly lit back corner where the nearest table was a basketball player away. It made things more romantic…and tense.

He pulled my chair out like the gentlemen he is, before sitting down himself. He picked up the menu and combed through it while I stared watching him. "Are you going to find something to order, or are you just going to sit there and stare at me the whole time?" he asked casually, without looking up from him menu, and flashing me that wicked crooked grin of his though. I was dazed for a minute before I turned to look at the menu. I quickly sat it down and waited for Edward to look up at me.

"Why don't you order for me?" I suggested, leaning my elbows on the table and my chin on my knuckles. "You always pick something fabulous." He smiled that impossibly gorgeous smile of his.

"My honor." he replied simply, wiggling his eyebrows deviously. He picked something for himself and then something for me, then closed his menu. He reached across the table to lightly stroke my cheek. "I'm glad we got to do this tonight." he whispered, staring deep into my eyes. I smiled.

"Me too," I replied hoarsely, the emotions getting the best of me, as always. His fingertips brushed against my lips lightly before the waitress came over. Edward ordered the braciola antipasti for himself and the bagna càuda for me along with a bottle of Calabria Cirò for us. I was impressed, but then again I always seemed to be impressed by Edward.

"Are you sure you can afford-" I began to ask before he cut me off.

"Don't worry your pretty little face about anything. This night is for us. I'll pull out any stop for you, my dear." he said smoothly, pouring me a glass of wine. He poured himself some as well and held his glass up to me. "To us." he said triumphantly and we clinked our glasses together with a smile.

We made good conversation while we waited for our food and when it came the talking died down a little. The food Edward had chosen was amazing, as usual. I wasn't a fan of red wine but even that was great. I'd never heard of this restaurant in Seattle before, but I was glad Edward had.

After dinner, Edward insisted on dessert. He ordered an amazing crostata for us to share while we finished our wine and ristretto. I couldn't believe how romantic Edward was being. It was all so fairytale-esque.

Edward held my hand as we walked back to the Volvo. But I froze when I spotted a very familiar Quileute boy a block over at the little ice cream shop. Jake was with a few of his Quileute friends getting ice cream. We locked eyes from across the street.

I frantically tried to look away and pretend that nothing had happened but I couldn't ignore the feeling that Jacob was watching me with Edward. I went to the passenger side door of Edward's Volvo and tried getting in.

"What's the rush? I don't want to return you to Charlie just yet." Edward whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck. My knees buckled and hit the metal of the car before Edward spun me around to face him and captured my lips in his.

I lost myself in the kiss- forgetting about Jacob and his friends. I brought my hands to his hair and pulled him closer as I opened my mouth and his cool breath rushed me. His right had was on the side of my face while his left hand was on my waist. The things those hands could do to me…

He pulled back to kiss my neck again and I leaned my head back, giving him the full entrance. I glanced at the ice cream shop out of the corner of my eyes. I caught Jake's brown eyes again. He was in mid stride, as if he were going to come over to us.

With my eyes, I begged him not to. I tried relaying the message that it wouldn't do anyone any good for him to come over here.

"Bella, I'm doing some of my best work here and your staring off into space." Edward reprimanded as he pulled away to look at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob stop.

"Sorry, I was just a little distracted. You have my full attention now, though." I whispered to him, bringing his lips back down to mine. Edward grasped my wrist in his vice like hand. He pulled me away, staring at me.

"Don't lie to me." he commanded fiercely and I momentarily wondered how he knew I was lying. I couldn't look away from Edward's eyes- or he'd know for sure that I was lying to him- but I could distinctly see Jacob making his way across the street.

"I'm not-" I began but he tightened his hold on my wrist and I couldn't help but wince because my hand was still sore from him burning me. Edward looked away for a second and his anger was no longer directed at me.

He dropped my wrist and moved away from me, moving us around the car so we met Jacob head on.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob called as he jogged the rest of the distance over to us. I wanted to slap Jake because he picked me up in a hug as soon as he saw me. I quickly squirmed out of his hold and moved close to Edward, hoping neither of them would get offended.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Edward asked in that velvet voice of his. Jacob smiled forcefully.

"I was getting some ice cream when I saw you and Bella here. Care to join me?"

"No thank you, Jacob. We were just about to head home." Edward said sternly, answering for me.

"Are you sure?" Jacob looked only at me now. "They have chocolate." he tempted and I wanted to smile as I remembered going out to get ice cream with Jacob after dinner with Charlie. That date had gotten me the burn on my hand though and so I didn't smile.

"I said no, Jacob." Edward snarled and Jacob's smile faded instantly.

"I was asking Bella. She can answer for herself."

"Don't fight." I interjected immediately, trying to place myself between them but there was little room between their chests. Edward forced me behind him anyway.

"Are you challenging me?" Edward asked fiercely. I tried to object but they ignored me again.

"No, just asking Bella a question." Jacob retorted, getting in Edward's face. Edward practically growled at Jacob, who didn't back down. I was trying to stop them but they just ignored me. I couldn't believe Jacob would do this; why now? He knew how angry Edward could get if he thought I was with Jacob every time I wasn't with him. Why would he put me in that danger after promising not to just last night?

Edward reached out and grabbed my wrist- too tight- as I was contemplating this. He shoved past Jacob and opened the passenger side door to the Volvo. Jacob watched me and I watched Edward. His movements were precise and well thought out as he walked past Jacob, bumping into him just so, then got in the car.

We left Jacob standing in the parking lot as we headed home. But I quickly noticed the direction wasn't towards my house but Edward's instead. The look on Edward's face told me one thing: I was in trouble.

* * *

A/N: Don't blame Charlie or Jacob…they don't know what Eddie's capable of…


	9. Decisions

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

Serious warning: No matter what, no one ever deserves to be hit, degraded, or punished; under any circumstances. Stockholm syndrome is when a victim sympathizes with his/her attacker. Many teenagers in abusive relationships have this very syndrome and believe it is all simply their fault or an accident. No one who intentionally hurts you loves you.

A/N: Sorry it took a week to upload this next chapter. Usually I have the next chapter planned out and at least half written by the time I upload the previous chapter- but that wasn't the case here. I finished writing it five seconds ago, so it's a rough copy but I really like the way this story is headed. We're nearing some kind of end. Things are starting to pan out for our protagonist.

* * *

I shuffled out of my bed slowly, feeling my muscles contract and scream against the pain. I was extra careful with my every movement as I staggered around my bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and my toiletries kit and walked to the bathroom extra slowly. I was hoping Charlie wouldn't be observant again today like he had been the last few weeks.

I turned on the shower and readied myself to start the day. I didn't want to look in the mirror as I took of my clothes but it was impossible. I turned to face the truth in the reflection in the floor length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

I hadn't realized it had gotten this bad. I knew it hurt- that was beyond obvious. But I didn't realize it _looked_ that bad.

More then fifty percent of my body was covered in terrible looking bruises. Edward was rougher then normal; fiercer then I'd ever seen him. He was really mad that Jacob and I had hung out. But he was even angrier that I hadn't told him and that he'd even come over while Jacob was there.

I quickly turned away from the mirror and got in the shower. The warm water was soothing as well as it was painful as it pounded against my sensitive skin. I couldn't help but replay everything over again as I showered.

"_Edward…" I whispered, backing away as he stalked me through the hallway. He glowered viciously at me as he continued to stalk me._

_Then the mocking began. "Oh Jacob!" he cheered in a girls voice. "Of course I want to come to La Push with you. A bonfire? How romantic Jacob!"_

"_I never said-" He slapped me hard across the face. He shoved me backwards, slamming me against the wall viciously. I was partially inclined to believe that the plaster would crack behind me._

"_Don't interrupt me!" he berated irately. Then he started grabbing me, throwing me around like a rag doll and slamming me against the wall. He started slapping me and hitting me, treating me like a little punching bag that gave him the joy of whimpering and crying as he assaulted me._

_He took delight in my pain. That was obvious in the way he hit me harder when my tears and cries got quieter._

I stumbled out of the shower, remembering everything causing me to feel weak in the knees- even weaker then before.

The outfit I'd chosen wasn't going to work. It was short sleeves and my arms were practically black and blue noodles. So I shuffled back to my room in a towel quickly.

My legs weren't as bad as my arms and it was sunny outside, so I settled for shorts and a long-sleeve burgundy top. I slipped into my sandals and headed out with my backpack. Maybe a day in the sun would do me some good. Charlie was in the kitchen, a surprising thing considering he usually worked all the time.

"Hey, Bells. Good morning; have a good night?" Charlie asked as I walked in the room. He was in his uniform so I knew he would be heading off to work soon. I tried to smile as I went to get my breakfast started. A gourmet meal of mini wheat's and lactose free milk.

"It was okay." I lied as smoothly as I am capable of. Charlie believed me and- thankfully- he wasn't observant today. He let me go about my breakfast in companionable silence and he kissed my forehead before he left the house.

I let my face fall to my arms and the tears stream easily. How had this happened? How had I fallen into this? I was supposed to just come back here to live. I wasn't supposed to fall into this crap.

The worst part was that it was my Edward. He was always so nice to me until now. He wasn't my Edward anymore. He was some other man with a hard face and a solid fist. This new Edward was quick to anger and rarely listened to me. I wasn't so inclined to protect this Edward.

And after nights like last night I was fearsomely inclined to end things. But then he would kiss my forehead and curl me into his chest, reminding me so much of the Edward I'd fallen in love with last summer, and it would nearly break me in half to think of ending it.

"Bells what's wrong?" Charlie asked frantically as he reentered the kitchen with his gun belt half way looped around his waist. I looked up with teary eyes- cursing under my breath for being caught like this.

"Nothing," I whispered pathetically, shuffling out of my seat with my cereal bowl in hand. I washed it out and sat it aside while Charlie thought through the appropriate response. I swiped at my ever-falling tears while he decided.

He made up his mind. "That's it." he said boomingly, slamming his fist down on the counter. I jumped and looked to him. "Your moving back to Jacksonville with your mother and Phil." he continued and my jaw dropped to the counter.

"What?" I screeched, in obvious utter disbelief. His eyes said that he'd made up his mind completely and he was not going back on that decision.

"You've been moping around here, miserable then ever, and it just is not right, Isabella. Frankly it's scaring the hell out of me. Maybe if you get out of the town, get some sun, talk to your mom, I don't know. All I know is I don't know what to do with you. Maybe your mom can help." Charlie said, his anger dissipating but his resolve withstanding.

"No- its…I just- what about…but Daddy I…" I stuttered pathetically, stammering like an idiot. I couldn't believe that was Charlie's response. I couldn't believe Charlie was even considering kicking me out of Forks. As if that would fix anything at all.

"Please don't make me leave, Dad. Please don't." I whispered, unable to raise my voice higher then just that. Charlie looked at me then looked to his hands.

"I just don't know what to do, Bella. You aren't happy."

"I am, Dad, I swear I am!" I lied miserably.

"Come on, Bella, I'm not that naive. I know how miserable you are. Maybe it's not this town…maybe its Edward." Charlie suggested and my world fell to a crashing halt. It ceased to spin for a long time as Charlie continued talking. "He isn't good for you, Bella. I've known it all along; and it's not just because I don't approve of you dating period. He's just bad news. He has been bad news since the very beginning. I don't want you with him any more, Isabella."

"Please don't do this, Charlie. Don't do this to me. I love it here in Forks. I love Edward." I begged desperately, literally willing to drop to my knees and beg him not to send me away. I would love to see my mom again, but I couldn't leave Jacob here alone.

I froze dead in my place. I thought through my mental response a few more times. I tried to tell myself that I meant to think Edward, not Jacob. But I knew that wasn't true. I was more worried for Jake then Edward. I knew Edward would be okay with me- the question was how I would react without him- but Jake needed me. And I needed him.

"Bella I simply can't deal with this anymore. Either you find some way to get yourself happy, or you're going back to Jacksonville." Charlie said sternly. He seemed to debate something then he came over and pulled me into a hug. I winced at the pain radiating through my body at the contact but soon enough I folded into him willingly.

Once Charlie left the house I ran upstairs to grab my phone. I dialed Jacob's number as I grabbed my stuff and ran for the door. I knew what I had to do; as much as it might kill me. I knew it as a positive. I knew in my heart.

"Hey, it's Jake. You know what to do." Jacob's answering machine said before the little beep. I shut and locked the front door behind me and ran down the porch steps.

"Jake pick up the phone. I need to talk to you- like right this second. I need you to call me back immediately." I said in pure panic then ended the call. I didn't think twice about hopping in my truck and headed towards the La Push boundary line. My truck edged as fast as it could, not wheezing like it too knew what it had to do.

The thirty minute drive was killing me and I made it to Jake's place in fifteen minutes. Billy Black was home but I didn't see Jake's motorcycle or the Volkswagen Rabbit he'd built himself last summer. I ran to the door anyway and took the steps two at a time, pounding on the door as if my life depended on it.

Billy answered. "Oh, hello Bella. What a pleasant surprise." he said cheerily but there was something in his eyes. Like he knew something. Like he knew a secret I was trying to keep hidden. I ignored that though.

"Hi, Billy. Is Jacob home?" I asked, in a rush to see my best friend again. I looked past Billy into the little house but all seemed peaceful and quiet.

"Sorry, Bella, Jake's not in. He went down to the beach with some of his friends. What's wrong?" Billy replied and I shuffled my feet while I made up my mind. I made the decision just about as quickly as Charlie had made up his mind to kick me out.

"Which beach?" I asked, backing up a few steps.

"First beach." Billy replied and I flew off the steps, running back to my car. I yelled a thanks over my shoulder as I climbed into my truck and threw it into reverse. I kicked up mud from Billy's dirt driveway as I tried pulling out as quickly as possible.

Billy looked clearly baffled but I let it go and it wasn't long before I was rushing into a parking spot at First beach in La Push. I threw my car in park and ripped the keys out of the ignition, simply throwing them to the seat next to me instead of taking them with me.

I saw Jake's bike parked a few spots over and surveyed the beach as I neared in. I spotted a group of guys down by the water, horsing around and having fun. I hated taking Jake from his enjoyment but I had to do this now before I lost my resolve. I neared in closer to the pack of shirtless, tan boys.

Jake was the first one to notice me- and the almost desperate look on my face. He quickly sprinted away from his buddies to meet me halfway across the beach. He reached out to me and lowered his head so we were eye level as he spoke to me like a parent.

"Bells what's wrong?" he asked worriedly and I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. I held his eyes though and my determination withstood the test.

"Jake we need to talk." I said sternly, trying to act tough when in reality I was crumbling like a house of card in the midst of a hurricane.

"Of course. Let's go for a walk." he said quickly then turned to the guys behind him. "Hey boys! I'm going to go for a walk with Bella. Don't wait up." he yelled to them and they all made cooing noises at him as if being with me were anywhere near romantic.

Jake grabbed my hand and led me down the beach away from the guys. We walked in silence for a while and I realized how much I really did enjoy being with Jacob. How much I enjoyed the feel of his warm hand covering mine; his pinky drawing absentminded nonsensical patterns on the back of my hand. I really enjoyed seeing his face light up when he saw me and how he would drop everything he was doing to be with me or comfort me. Not a lot of guys were like that.

Heaven knows Edward wasn't like that anymore. Everything seemed to be about him, all of a sudden, like his pleasures and needs were the only important thing and I was merely a tool to get him what he wanted. Jake was different.

He was entirely self-deprecating but raised me up on an unnecessary pedestal. It was nice to be wanted. I never had to wonder if Jacob was too good for me. Because I knew he was just right. Whether or not I was good enough for him, was an entirely different story.

"What's wrong, Bells? You know you can talk to me." Jake whispered, breaking the silence. In its absence, I quickly realized how soothing the sound of crashing waves was.

"Jake you were right…" I started, feeling the words on my tongue like they were a completely different language. It was strange admitting these things, and I didn't like it.

"About what, Bells?" he asked, not understanding me at all. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"Jake Edward isn't who I thought he was. He isn't the man I fell in love with last summer. He's changed and not for the better. He scares me now, and he hurts me. And now Charlie wants me to move back to Jacksonville because he sees how unhappy I am and doesn't know what to do and-" I rushed and stuttered and finally Jake stopped me. He stopped walking and took my shoulders in his large hands. I winced at the pain radiating through the bruises there and he quickly removed his hands.

"Bella slow down. I don't understand. Start from the beginning and work you way to here. Slowly." he told me, serious as ever. He looked me in the eye and gave me a minute to compile all my thoughts.

"Charlie decided today that he's done with my depression. He's not going to take it anymore, Jake. It's either get happy or move out. If I don't find a way to get happy, then I'm moving back to Jacksonville to live with my mom." I said and Jacob's face showed his shock and sadness. But I continued.

"I'm not happy with Edward anymore," I said sadly, knowing it was true but still hating it with a passion. "I still love him and always will; but Charlie's right that I'm not happy. I hurt all the time; and not just physically. I want to be with the Edward I knew last summer, not this new Edward. But I'm afraid the old Edward is lost."

Then finally I said the words I knew I needed to say, but wasn't sure if I could. "I need to end things with Edward."

I was surprised by Jake's reaction. I thought he'd be sad for me or maybe even happy. But what I wasn't expecting was for him to reach out and grab my face, pulling it to his as his lips covered mine. He kissed me softly- softer then I'd ever been kissed before in my life. A gentle kiss but with a kind of passion I'd rarely ever felt.

His soft lips pressed delicately against mine and I felt a kind of fluttering in my stomach. Not like I was turned on, but instead I felt…loved. I felt truly loved and cared for while I was in Jacob's arms. Like nothing else really mattered.

And in kissing me, Jacob was showing me the truth in that. Nothing else mattered. We'd deal with everything as it came but for now, it was just him and me. We were free to comfort each other and revel in our embracement. Because I had fallen in love with Jacob over these last two summers; and I'd fallen harder then I ever had before.

I let myself kiss Jacob back and I gave in to my real desires. Though I loved Edward, I'd never loved anyone as much as I quickly realized I loved Jacob.

He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine, my face still cradled in his hands. "Sorry," he breathed, clearly breathless as was I. "I couldn't help myself. Do you realize how hard it is for me to be around you?" He let go of my face and took a step back, smiling.

"You're like a drug, Bella." he told me, chuckling. "Like a beautiful, smart drug that intoxicates me." He moved closer and kissed me again, this time a quick peck on the lips that had me practically on my hands and knees begging for more.

"Bella I'm so proud of you." he told me, swaddling me in a hug. "It takes a lot of effort to admit something like this and it takes a lot of guts to end it with someone abusive. You're the strongest person I know. We'll get through this, Bells. We'll get through this together." he whispered in my ear. And I knew it was the truth.

Because Jacob saw me like no one else did. I wasn't so much of a little miss invisibility any more. Not to Jacob. No, to Jake I was the strongest girl. And I liked the sound of that.


	10. Thank You

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

Serious warning: No matter what, no one ever deserves to be hit, degraded, or punished; under any circumstances. Stockholm syndrome is when a victim sympathizes with his/her attacker. Many teenagers in abusive relationships have this very syndrome and believe it is all simply their fault or an accident. No one who intentionally hurts you loves you.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again. I've been busy with Christmas and my other story Butterflies and Hurricanes to upload another chapter. But I've got another chapter for you guys! Some of my readers hate that I never give a good warning to the end of a story, but I always do it this way. This is THE LAST CHAPTER for Little Miss Invisibility. But don't worry, I'm writing an epilogue as you read this ;)

* * *

It seemed like the longest week of my life- the following days. I left Jacob that day with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was love; either way, I was suddenly made anew. I wasn't as hopelessly trapped as I originally thought. It shocked me that it took Jake and Charlie to help me to this conclusion.

I was with them both more then ever; enjoying every minute of it. Charlie really loved Jacob and apparently so did I.

Jake and were different together now that everything was out between us. But it was a good kind of different. Now, it wasn't uncomfortable to sit near Jake or to hold his hand. We hadn't kissed yet after our beach walk, but I really wanted to. Jacob had replaced Edward so thoroughly in just one walk.

I was glad to be rid Edward. But then again I hadn't seen or heard from him in a week and my resolve always changed when I saw or heard him. But I frequently had dreams or memories about the things that he'd done to me and they each filled me with rage. Each and every memory gave me a new feeling; and with each memory and each feeling, I knew that I'd made the right decision when I'd told Jacob I loved him.

But those memories still haunted me, and they came at the worst times. Like, while at dinner with Billy and Jacob Black. I never remembered feelings or sounds. But instead entire moments. I was detached but they always seemed to get to me.

_It was late; I was supposed to be home. Edward promised to have me home. But he disregarded that completely. He was beyond reasoning and he was beyond mad. He was livid and there was nothing I could do about it._

_He didn't wait or postpone a thing. He cracked me round the mouth with a swift, hard movement. His hand left a burning sensation on my cheek; like bee stings._

_I knew better then to scream or cry; because that never helped, it only hindered. But my natural response was to shuffle away from him, which only egged him on as he stalked me around the house. He was a dangerous man; that's when I realized it to be true. He was incredibly dangerous; and I was his target._

"_Do you even realize how angry I am right now, Isabella." he seethed and I didn't respond. There was no need. He wouldn't listen and my mouth was too dry to say a thing. But he wanted me to respond, I quickly found out._

_He grabbed me and threw me to the ground where I landed with a thud. I thought I might have broken my wrist when I fell, but I wasn't certain. And another pain caught my attention as Edward landed a swift kick in my abdomen. There was force behind it, enough to paralyze me immediately. I couldn't hold back my scream. He kicked me again._

I snapped out of my dream like state immediately when Jacob's warm hands touched my cheek. He'd cupped my face, staring me in the eye as I zoned out. He was extremely concerned and all I could do was look at him. There was no emotion in my face.

We didn't say a word, and we never did. He never asked and I never told him. We didn't talk about Edward again, we never discussed a thing. We just pretended it never existed. But that was easier when I wasn't around Edward. Once he came back around for me, it would grow increasingly difficult.

And Edward came back all too soon.

It started with a phone call in which he asked too many questions and apologized too many times. I was in tears even before the conversation had started. As soon as I saw his caller ID, I knew it was going to be difficult. And though I'd told him to lay off any visits- for Charlie's sake- I knew he wouldn't listen.

Why would he? He never listened to me. I was nothing to him; I was just someone to play with. A little toy he could throw around his room. But instead of reacting as a doll and keeping quiet; when he caused me pain I would cry and scream- something you don't get from a plastic doll or a punching bag. And Edward liked my screams of agony all too sadistically.

And my theory was proved right when he showed up at the house Sunday afternoon. I was suddenly scared to be with him. Alone.

I opened the door- because there was no point pretending I wasn't home considering the lights were on and my truck was out front. My hands were shaking and I took repeated deep breaths to try and calm myself. But it didn't work.

"My Bella." he breathed as he enveloped me in a cold hug. Things were always cold when Edward was around. Like he somehow radiated chills. The opposite of Jacob- the boy who was practically a sun.

"Let's go somewhere, Bella. I want to get away with you." He didn't give me an option. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his Volvo, but I stopped short.

"I can't, Edward!" I said, pulling my hand away. He turned to me with a quizzical look. "I…I have to…" I stammered and the look on Edward's face was the killer. He looked suddenly innocent and fragile. Everything he'd done to me slipped out the window and for just one moment I let myself believe that he could change.

"I…have to lock up the house first." I lied, my will crumbling instantly. He smiled slowly, motioning for me to go about it but told me to hurry. He waited patiently by his car door while I locked up shop. My breathing was rapid and my hands shook violently as I locked the front door last and headed down the porch steps.

He held the passenger door for me and closed it behind me, making his way over to the driver side only once I was nestled comfortably inside the Volvo. He drove slowly, holding my hand across the consol between the seats. It felt nice, but Jacob was in the back of my head.

How terribly I was betraying him by going out with Edward today. But then again I'd been betraying Edward by going out with Jacob. It was a mix of betrayals and I was at fault for all of them. It made me want to hurl. But I'd already done that; the day after Edward kicked the shit out of me for hanging with Jacob.

The memories that fallowed that thought stung and everything came back. "Stop," I whispered, unable to raise my voice. "Stop," I pleaded but he didn't listen. He sped up.

"What's wrong Bella? Worried about something?" he asked, using polite words but his tone was off. There was nothing polite about it; it was entirely menacing. Frankly it scared me half to death. His hand around mine grew tighter.

"Please stop the car." I begged but he still didn't listen. He sped up a little more. His hand tightened.

I'd realized last week that Edward was dangerous, but I realized in that moment just how sadistic he was. Because he didn't come to apologize and make things right. He came over to get me alone, to trap me in his game. The chess game he was playing, in which he changed the rules everyday. And with every thrust of his fist.

Tears pricked at my eyes and my body began to shake- and not just because his hand was far too tight and my fingers were turning purple. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he asked into the silence and a tear slid down me cheek.

"Did you really expect me not to figure everything out? You little slut!" The back of his hand connected with my cheek and I landed against the car door roughly. Bee stings.

"You are the most selfish person I've ever met, do you know that? Your entirely self absorbed." he said smoothly, his voice like velvet. His voice silky, his words discordant.

"Look who's talking!" I screamed, facing him in the confines of his little car. "You're a jack ass, did you know that?" I furiously yelled and his face was smooth and hard. "You hit me and you kick me and you degrade me. Why don't you go pick on someone your own size, Edward?"

He didn't say a word. His fists contracted around the steering wheel though and I could tell he was fighting the urge to punch me. I wished he would. Maybe that would make me feel better. Because when I was in physical pain, my emotional pain was replaced.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his voice tight. "You think I'm an ass hole who can't pick on someone my own size." He looked over for a second then looked back to the road. "Well…that might be true. Shall we find out how much of an ass hole I can be, Isabella?" he threatened and my throat went dry.

As much as I wanted a physical stimulant to blunt my emotional pain, I didn't want it that bad. I turned quickly and grabbed the car handle, making up my mind fast. I pushed against it, wrapping my fingers around the handle and pulling it. The door unlatched and flew open, while I hug outside precariously. Edward immediately slowed the car but didn't come to a full stop. I had two options here.

1) I could stay here and hope Edward would calm down and wouldn't beat me too bad. 2) I could jump and runaway- get away. I went for the latter.

I launched myself from the car, doing like the movies and keeping my head raised and my arms tucked up under me. I rolled, feeling gravel and cement kick up and lick at my skin, scraping it and burning it. Worse then bee stings. Knives.

I let out a scream but sealed my eyes shut. This was my escape; the only way I'd get out. If I were ever going to get away from Edward Cullen, I needed to take my chance when it came. And it came.

I finally came to a stop and I quickly jumped to my feet. I shook off the pain and the wounds like they were nothing and started running. The street Edward's apartment was on was lined with trees and I knew that was my only escape. So I dashed for the trees at break neck speed.

The Volvo's tires screeched to a stop and the driver side door opened then slammed shut. His footfalls were fast and I quickly remembered that he'd been on the track team when he was in high school. I pushed myself faster.

Charlie had taught me a thing or two in the off chance I was kidnapped. I knew how to get away from a menacing stranger; but those rules didn't apply to Edward. I used every trick I knew though.

I zigzagged as I ran through the trees, leaping over roots and throwing branches out of my way. I'd never been a good runner, but this was a bit different from high school track and field. A bit more perilous.

Edward was catching up fast but I could see city lights on the other side of the trees. If I could just push myself a little bit faster and get past the tree line, I could get out into the daylight, into public, and Edward couldn't hurt me. I just needed to make it there. A few yards- 2 maybe 3. If he didn't catch up I could make it.

One of the things Charlie had taught me was to never look back- no matter how badly I wanted to. It would slow me down hazardously, nor would I be able to see any obstacles in front of me. But my mind was beginning me to look backwards to see where Edward was. I refused my subconscious.

Instead, I listened to his footfalls behind me and quickly realized that, not only was my heart beat a duplicate match to our footfalls, but that he was extremely close. And probably at arms reach of me. My subconscious won out.

I turned around swiftly and almost immediately my foot caught on an overgrown root. I fell to the forest floor in a heap, screaming not in pain but in agony. Because I'd lost. I was going to die- at the hands of a man I once loved, and still somehow continued to love. Edward was going to kill me. This was the end.

I curled up in a ball, readying myself for whatever he willed on me. I listened to him come to a fluid stop and watched him stand over me, looking down at me as if I completely disgusted him. But then his face shifted and he became soft and innocent. He leaned down next to me, wiping a strand of hair from my cheek.

"Why would you runaway from me, Bella?" he whispered, touching my sensitive, bloodied cheek. I winced and he removed his fingers from my skin. "I love you, Bella. Why can't you see that?"

I didn't respond, instead I cried. As if my world were ending- which it inevitably was- I cried like a baby. He waited a long time, watching my tears stream down my face and soak the leaves under my face.

"Just do it!" I screamed, facing him with anger in my eyes. "Just kill me you son of a bitch! Just do it already. We both know you want to!" I yelled and Edward looked surprisingly nonchalant. Then again he was a psychopath, so his noncommittal way of speaking of my death shouldn't have surprised me.

"Is that what you want, Bella? You want to die? You want me to kill you?" he asked seriously, looking me in the eyes as he reached in his back pocket. I sealed my eyes shut, as tight as they would go.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear, his mouth against my ear. "Did you know that?" More tears ran down my cheeks as he asked this. And I felt the cool tip of an army knife against my arm as it rested against my skin as he spoke to me.

I nodded. "I know. I love you too." I said, surprised at how true the words were. I did love him; no matter what. I would always love Edward. Or at least, the Edward I'd once known. Not this Edward. No, I didn't love this Edward. I hated this Edward.

The Edward that was leaning over me with a knife, ready to kill me, wasn't the Edward I'd fallen in love with- and I couldn't ever see myself falling for him. I fell in love with the sweet, kind, gentle man I'd met early last summer while I visited Charlie.

Just the thought of Charlie's name brought fresh tears to my eyes. Despite our differences, I would miss the chief. I would miss him dearly. I would miss the way he shook out his hair like a dog when it was wet, and the way he stepped out of his boots and hung his gun belt every day, the same way, in the same spot. He'd never really tried to understand me- and I didn't blame him considering how complicated I tend to be- but then again he really didn't have to. He just seemed to…get me.

Next, I thought of the beloved friend I would leave behind. And that left me heaving on the floor in agony. Jacob wouldn't be the same; I knew, because I would never be the same. I loved him with every fiber of my being and I knew he felt the same way- if not more. He was perfect in every imperfect way. I would miss him forever. Even in heaven.

I couldn't think of anyone else. I couldn't think of anything at all. It was like my body went numb. Completely paralyzed as I opened my eyes.

Edward was leaning over me, tears streaming down his eyes, his knife poised above my body in a threatening manner. We locked eyes and he bent down to press him cool lips to mine. He kissed me sweetly, gently for the first time in a long time. I missed those kisses.

He was done in a second, and he readied himself to end my life.

The only thing left to do was to send a message skyward: a thank you. Because I wasn't good enough for either Jacob or Edward, but I'd still somehow managed to bag both of them. I had them both in my pocket, and as much as I'd like to keep them there, I had to set them free. And this was how.

"Thank you," I whispered to God before feeling a sharp pain in my stomach and my vision clouded over; everything but Edward's face blurring away until everything went black.


	11. Epilogue

Not your typical Edward/Bella/Jacob love story.

OOC for Edward. All human.

Serious warning: No matter what, no one ever deserves to be hit, degraded, or punished; under any circumstances. Stockholm syndrome is when a victim sympathizes with his/her attacker. Many teenagers in abusive relationships have this very syndrome and believe it is all simply their fault or an accident. No one who intentionally hurts you loves you.

A/N: Okay guys, here's the epilogue. I hope you guys like it and I think most of you will be pleasantly surprised at how this story has panned out ;) We're switching POV's out of necessity despite the fact that I vowed not to haha.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I paced the length of the room, twisting and untwisting my fingers anxiously. Everyone was telling me to sit still but I simply couldn't. How was I supposed to sit still when _this_ was going on? Everyone else was seated; everyone else was calm. But not me.

I couldn't force myself to take this lightly, nor did I want to. Because this was my fault. I didn't stop this when I had the chance; I didn't put an end to everything when I first saw what was happening. I felt the utmost pressures of guilt washing over me.

I'd been here for three days, living off of vending machine coffee and cafeteria food. But never mind that, I paid no mind to my growling stomach. The only thing I did was pace. For three straight days I'd barely gotten a few hours of sleep and my legs were screaming in protest of my constant movement.

I waited for doctors to come announce the inevitable; and it was inevitable. I barely had a sliver of hope left. But I was holding on to that little sliver of hope as if my life depended on it. Because my life _did_ depend on it.

My entire world, my life, my soul, every good thing about me, was laying in a bed in the other room dying, and there was nothing I could do but hope. I couldn't barge in and perform a lifesaving surgery and this was the one instance where holding my Bella wouldn't save her. Wouldn't help her.

That's all I wanted to do. I wanted to see her, to touch her and whisper I loved her. But they wouldn't allow me that. There were too many surgeries and when those were finally done they'd suggested I not go in. Because I shouldn't see her that way.

When a doctor tells you that you shouldn't see the love of your life "that way" but instead to remember her the way she _was_, makes you think of all the terrible possibilities. Every single bad option ran through my head and sparked anger like fireworks.

I didn't know how she was; but I knew who was at fault. And so did everyone else.

Charlie clamed to be "on it." But that wasn't enough for me. It couldn't be enough for me, because Bella was dying and it was Edward's fault. I wouldn't take _okay_ or _fine_ or _enough_. I needed perfection, justice, revenge.

"Would you sit down, son?" dad said quietly. "Pacing like a maniac isn't going to help anyone." I turned to look at him then started pacing again.

Billy and Charlie had been with me in the hospital waiting room for these grueling three days but I still felt utterly alone. Like I didn't have anyone left in my world. And I knew why. Because the only person in my world was dying.

Three Forks County Sheriffs came into the special waiting room we had, their badges spit shinned and their guns loaded. Then didn't turn to Charlie though, instead they turned to me. "Can you come with us, son?" the one taller man asked.

"No," I said bluntly, still pacing. "I'm staying here."

"We just need to get your statement is all." the short one said next and I continued to pace, shaking my head.

"You've already gotten my statement three days ago."

"We've revisited the scene of the crime and we need the eyewitness account again. Please, son." the tall man asked and I stopped pacing.

"Can we do it here?"

"That's not advised. But I can have a room set up just a few feet from Bella's." Charlie said, standing with his phone. He left the waiting room and a rush, already dialing. I looked to Billy and he nodded encouragingly and I followed the two cops out of my safety box.

They lead me to a room three over from Bella and it was like torture. But I tried not to think about it and instead replayed the evening over for them again.

Flashback:

I swung by the Swan house Sunday afternoon, pulling into the driveway with a smile. But I quickly noticed something was off. The lights weren't on but Bella's truck was in the driveway. I went up to the door and giggled the handle, testing if it was locked. Then went around back.

Bella always locked the backdoor when she left so I wasn't expecting it to be open, but I tried anyway and much to my surprise, it fell right open.

I walked through the kitchen and dinning room then upstairs. The place was completely empty and void of motion for less then a half hour But something on Bella's bed caught my eye.

I picked up her sketch book and examined it closely.

_Jacob,_

_I'm sorry. For everything. I was never good enough for you- and we both know it. I've made a mess out of my entire life trying to figure out what I wanted, but now I know._

_I'm going somewhere with Edward._

_But I want you to know, that I chose you._

_I don't know what's going to happen today with Edward- it could go easy, might not- but either way my intentions were to tell him it was over._

_Because there's no one I want besides you. You're my entire life now, Jacob, and I can't live without my sun._

_I love you with all my heart, and I always have. It just took me a while to realize it._

_No matter what happens today, I want you to keep the picture on the other side of this paper. I want you to put it in your wallet or in your room. But always keep it and never let it go. Because I'll never let you go._

_Love, your Bella._

I felt the tears on my cheeks before I even knew I was crying. And it wasn't just because Bella had gotten me. Rather, I'd gotten her. She liked to act like she was the winner, rather then the prize; when in reality, I was the insanely blessed winner.

Bella was perfect in all her imperfections. And I wanted her; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to be her husband and to love her like no one else ever had.

But there was something in my stomach that felt off. The wording of her letter, the context.

I flipped it over, tearing out the page. I studied the picture on the other side of her note. More tears fell from my eyes.

It was a picture she'd drawn. A picture of the two of us. Our intertwined fingers, all smiles as we held each other. She worked off of imagination rather then memory, but I wished it were a memory. Because there's nothing I'd like more then to hold my Bella like that. To be with her like that.

I folded the paper and stuck it in my back pocket, dashing down the stairs. Bella's words rang in my ear, her voice whispering them. "I don't know what's going to happen with Edward…"

She was going somewhere with Edward to tell him it was over. That wouldn't end well, and I wished she would've called me to come with her. Because I could have protected her better then she could've protected herself.

I hopped on my bike and drove in the direction of Edward Cullen's apartment as fast as I could. I was breaking a lot of laws, but I didn't care. Because something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. Bella was hurt, I knew it in my heart.

I skidded to a stop behind Edward's Volvo and stalled the bike. The car was empty but it was still warm. I looked around, looking for a trace of him.

My heart pounding against my ribcage, I examined everything. The passenger side door was open. Blood skids trailed behind the car like someone had fallen out of the passenger side door…or thrown.

I followed the blood to where it stopped and found Converse shaped footprints into the grass. I went with instinct and ran into the woods. Every now and then there would be blood drops on the ground and Converse shaped footprints. I followed them, running deeper and deeper into the woods. Then something came into view.

My feet faltered as I watched everything unfold before my eyes. It was blurry but I knew my Bella's face when I saw it. She was curled up on the floor, cowering and crying. While fucking Edward Cullen towered over, something shinny in his hand.

I watched him kiss her, then raise up on his knees again. Bella whispered something then Edward's arms swung down with force. Then it registered.

I screamed as loud as I could and my feet took off to Edward as fast as I could. I ran at him, yelling at him and when he rose my worst nightmares had come true. Edward Cullen was wielding a knife with Bella Swan's blood on it.

I lunged when I was close enough and took Edward down. It became a fight fast, and soon I was swinging like a maniac. I wanted him dead! I wanted him to die just like Bella was. I wanted him to suffer.

Everything I knew he'd done to Bella, I did to him. I tossed him down, surprised at how weak he was, and kicked him repeatedly in the gut; listening to him whimper and liking it. I slapped him and I punched him and beat the shit out of him. But my last attempt to give him a taste of his own medicine, failed.

He managed to swing up and get me with the knife, jamming it between my ribs. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. I pulled out the army knife, falling backwards on my butt. Edward jumped to his feet, running like a little bitch.

I wanted to chase him, finish him off, but instead I threw the knife at him and turned to my Bella. She was lying motionless on the floor, bleeding from the abdomen. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Charlie.

"Chief Swan?" Charlie answered and everything came out in a rush.

"He killed her! That fucking son of a bitch killed Bella! He stabbed her in the woods by his apartment. I want to kill him Charlie but she's dying. Come replace me and I'll fucking rip him apart-"

"Slow down, son! What are you talking about?"

"Fucking Edward Cullen! He killed Bella! He stabbed her!" I shouted at Charlie and the next thing I knew the phone went dead. I focused on Bella.

I leaned over her, cradling her sweet face in my lap. "No…Bella…no…" I whimpered, rocking her back and forth. "Bella please don't do this to me. You are not allowed to leave me. You fight against this! Fight against him, Bella. Come back to me, baby, please come back to me! You are my life, Isabella Swan and I cannot lose you."

If I thought the tears in Bella's bedroom were bad, the tears in the forest were horrific. I could feel my heart slowly breaking, tearing away from my body piece by piece. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel.

I reached in my back pocket, pulling out the folded up sketch pad paper. "You gave this to me, Bells." I said, holding the paper to her, crying on it. "You wrote and drew these for me, now do something for me. You keep your heart beating, Bells. Keep your heart beating."

I heard sirens in the distance but I didn't peal my eyes off of Bella. "JACOB!" Charlie's voice rang through the trees followed by at least eight other people calling after me as well. I called back.

"I'm here, Charlie!" I yelled, keeping my eyes locked on Bella's lifeless brown eyes. Footfalls ran faster then I thought possible and soon we were surrounded by cops and people who could better take care of my Bella as she slowly died.

I flashed back to the present in an instant and had to cover my shaking hands. I stuffed them in my pockets, never sitting but instead I leaned against the wall as I relayed everything to the police officers.

I'd needed to get stitches for my stab wound and he'd sliced into two of my ribs, but the pain was dull at the most. Especially compared to the pain in my heart. The pain in my ribs were like fire. The pain in my heart was like an inferno. Hell. Tenfold.

After I was done telling the cops everything that had happened and they'd finished scribbling furiously on their little notepads, Charlie came into the room with a doctor following closely behind.

"Jacob Black?" the unfamiliar doctor asked. Charlie looked on edge, like he was going to cry. He moved to his cops, talking details to avoid the pain.

"Yes?" I replied, meeting him halfway across the room. This was the doctor that was helping operate on Bells, I quickly realized. I paid special, acute attention to him.

"I have good and bad news. Which comes first?"

I thought for a long minute. "Bad first." I decided and the doctor checked the papers in his hand once more before he spoke.

"Well, the bad new is we still have no idea when Isabella will wake up, and we don't know if she'll make it." the doctor said emotionlessly.

_Well shit,_ I thought, _give it to me straight, doc._ "The good news?"

"The good news is were done with surgeries…" he paused. I didn't know how that was good news? "And you can see her now." I froze. "She's not-"

He was talking, his lips were moving and inevitably words were coming out, but I wasn't hearing them. It didn't matter. I ran past him, moving through the door and down the hall. I only hesitated when I was in front of room 180.

I pressed my hand to the door, not pushing it open but just feeling it. Bella was on the other side of it, dying. I could hear the beeping of machines on the other side of the door and other vital instruments keeping her alive, keeping her here with me.

I pushed the door open and confronted my fears. There she was. Lying motionlessly in a hospital bed.

I suppose I hadn't noticed when I'd found her, too caught up in the moment I suppose, but suddenly her scrapes and bruises practically jumped off her skin and slapped me in the face. Each cut on her face, was a slap to my face.

She had cut on her arms and face from falling from the car. I guessed that under those sheets her legs were a mess of cuts and bruises. I didn't want to see them; they would just make me want to kill Edward more and more- not that I didn't already want that with an unholy passion I'd never felt before.

But right now, that wasn't important. What was important was the girl in the bed in front of me. I reached out to her, taking her little hand in mine. The tears were there again, falling from my eyes furiously.

I cried as if that would change everything. But I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even try and quiet myself when Charlie and Billy walked in the room behind me. My head fell to Bella's chest and I wept like a child.

I didn't care that it wasn't manly, I didn't care that it wasn't normal. I didn't care. All that mattered was my Bella. My sweet, innocent Bella. Nearly murdered at the hand of a menace. Someone who never had and never could love her the way I do. Never.

"My Bella…Bells," I whispered, tears in my voice and in my eyes. I looked up to her face, cradling her hand in mine. "Sweet, Bella. I'm not ready to let you go. I'm not ready to see you go. I can't let you go."

I reached into my back pocket again, pulling out my picture. I laid it on her chest. "You told me you wouldn't let go of me. And now I'm telling you that I won't let go of you. I won't."

I heard Charlie sniffle behind me and Billy pat him on the back, but I ignored them both. It was just me and Bella together now. Just me and her against the world; like it always had been.

I'd know this girl all my life, but it took one summer last year for me to fall in love with her. And by now, she was the only important thing to me. She was my entire world and now that she was slowly slipping away from me, I felt my world crumbling beneath me. I clung to the edge by my fingertips, clinging to the hope that she'd pull through.

"If you can hear me, baby, squeeze my fingers. If you still love me, show me. Show me, baby. I need to know your still here. Squeeze my finger." I told her, whispering in her ear as I kissed her face. I kissed her bruises, wishing my kisses could take them away. Take away her pain. Bring her back.

I watched our hands, studied our intertwined fingers. Hoping desperately for her to squeeze my fingers. Desperately hoping that she'd come back to me. As I watched, Charlie and Billy watched as well. Everyone watched.

We were all holding our breaths and after a whole minute, Charlie and Billy both exhaled simultaneously. Billy's hand fell to my shoulder. He didn't say anything, nor did Charlie. They both just walked out of the room, the doctors following closely behind.

But I stayed.

I held her hand and I silently cried. "Please, Bella. My Bells…" I whispered, feeling my heart break more thoroughly then I thought possible. I didn't know any man could endure this much pain. I didn't know anyone could go through this and come out still alive. But then again, I wouldn't be alive. I would be just as dead as she was, if she didn't make it through this…if she died, I would too. I couldn't live without my Bella.

Barely there, light as ever, her little fingers tightened around mine.


End file.
